Embarresing Moments
by mionedisgized
Summary: Walking in on a delicate moment : just a one-shot written to lighten my mood


If I owned Harry Potter and co I would no longer have to work. Sadly this is not the case...

~5~.

"God's Ron! Why do you have to be such a prat?" She was angry, angrier than she could ever remember being. She'd tried to tell him, tried to explain that though she loved him, she didn't love him the way he wanted her to. But, Ron being Ron, just couldn't grasp the concept that she loved him in much the way Ginny did. As an annoying, thoroughly bothersome sibling.

She pulled away when he tried to grab her arm and bolted for the safest place she could think of. Harry's room. She didn't bother to knock, after all, Harry didn't have anything to hide, especially not from her! Ah the naivete of a teenage girl.

Thus she found herself standing against the closed door of Harry's room staring in shock while he returned the expression, naked, hard cock in hand, lips slightly parted and lust filling his eyes. "Fuck," he shuddered as his tightened grip caused him to erupt.

"Oh... oh my, Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..." she turned away, face flaming as she stared at the door. His embarrassed chuckle made her blush even more.

"It's fine Hermione. Embarrassing as hell, but ... well..." She nodded at the door, still not turning to face him.

She heard him mutter a cleaning spell, then the sound of material being adjusted before he said in a completely calm voice, "What did he do this time?"

"Who?" she asked, her mind still focused on the sight of Harry in the throes of his orgasm.

"Ron?"

"Ron what?"

"Hermione turn around, I'm decent now." She did, blushing a nice crimson as she looked every where but at him. "Now tell me what Ron did to have you bursting into my room like this."

Her mind quickly caught up to the conversation and indignation overran embarrassment. "He kissed me!" she screeched. "After I specifically told him that I don't see him that way he cornered me and kissed me and... well... ick." She grimaced while a smile stretched his lips.

"Ick? Is that even a word?"

"Oh shut it Harry. You know what I mean... it was like... well... kissing a cousin or something." He was all out laughing now in a way she hadn't seen in ages.

"Well you know he is a pureblood..."

"Oh gross Harry, the Weasley's aren't inbred like the rest of them..." He raised an eyebrow, knowing as well as she did that there weren't any pureblood wizarding families in England that weren't related in some way. "Ok, but they're different, you know it..."

"Yes they are, but that doesn't mean that they are the same as us Hermione. Despite being different from most purebloods, they weren't raised the way we were. Even though they try, they don't understand the differences in us."

She nodded, moving to sit beside him on the bed, momentarily forgetting what she'd walked in on.

Harry scooted over to make room for her, still trying not to think of what she'd walked in on. He really needed to move into Grimmauld, there were far too many people in the Burrow on any given day. Hermione leaned against him and absently he dropped an arm over her shoulder. His eyes moved towards her, though his head remained perfectly still.

He wondered what she'd think if she knew he fantasized about her. Her rich chocolate curls hung to her waist, wild and out of control, but also silky soft and sexy. Her compassionate almond eyes were exotic and haunted his dreams. Her voice was every positive emotion he'd ever felt, her arms were the first he could remember ever hugging him.

She was everything and he often wondered if she even suspected how important she was to him. He was Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, defeater of the Darkest Wizard in history, and he was terrified to tell his best friend he was in love with her.

She leaned her head down on his shoulder and he placed his cheek on her temple. "Thank you Harry..."

"For what?"

"For being you... for knowing how to make me feel better and listening when I need to rant. For understanding..." she pulled away and looked up at him. "You are truly the best friend I could have ever dreamed off." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing and brushing off her shorts. "And I can't believe I sat on your bed after what I walked in on!"

He choked slightly. "I can't believe you brought it up! And without blushing too..." he smirked.

"Oh shut it Harry," he laughed as a pink flush spread over her face. "Seriously though... I know you know at least one locking charm!"

Now it was his turn to blush. "It wasn't exactly planned ya know... I was... thinking and it... sort of escalated rather quickly..."

"Enough Harry! It was a statement not a question. I'm really not looking for details."


End file.
